The bride of the Mad King
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . When X-ray finds the Mad King after dark his life unknowingly is going to be changed forever. But will it turn out alright in the end for both sides or will this new deal tear apart our heroes for good this time? Will it be happily forever after? Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

X-ray is taking a walk alone just wanting to relax a little during the time that villains have been quiet in. He stretches slightly as he walks under the light of the full moon.

The slight chill in the air is rather soothing and the peacefulness is beautiful.

The street lamps lighting up the darkness and moonlight softly illuminating some places that it can reach but the street lamps can't.

Truly a perfect time to walk through a field as the sky is clear not to mention the beautiful full moon in the sky.

X-ray sighs happily glad that he had decided to take a walk at this time; though he knows he'll probably have to go to bed when he gets back. He clapped his eyes for a moment to take in the tranquil atmosphere around him. He opens his eyes only to spot someone a little bit ahead of him. He's standing at the edge of where a street lamps light is shinning not standing under it.

This makes him a little hard to make out but X-ray has a good idea of who that is.

X-ray glances around but sees no one not even in a house window. He turns back to the figure contemplating between approaching the figure or turning and leaving. He raises his head high figuring that the figure probably won't have enough stuff to win so he approaches.

As he gets closer and closer it only gives him more confirmation that it is who he thinks it is.

Finally he is standing rather close yet still keeps a gap between them.

The figure turns to look X-ray in the eyes.

"Mad King." X-ray states as a final confirmation it is indeed the other. He hadn't seen the Mad King ever since his defeat so X-ray wonders where he had been hiding.

"Ah. X-ray. It's been awhile." The Mad King greets. "It's rather late to be wandering alone."

"You're the one to talk." X-ray points out wanting to cross his arms over his chest but doesn't in case he must fight.

"Well. You with your slim body you look more vulnerable compared to me." The Mad King points out. "I am less likely to be attacked."

"Yeah whatever." X-ray says a little annoyed now because he knows that the Mad King is right. He knows that depending on the attacker his powers might not be able to save him. "Never mind that. What are you doing here?"

"Like you I am having a stroll." The Mad King responds smoothly.

"Probably thinking of some master plan." X-ray points out making the Mad King chuckle.

"I am thinking of something. Though not what you would expect dear X-ray." The Mad King says after a few chuckles.

"Well whatever you are planning you won't win." X-ray says confidently.

"I cannot do much as is." The Mad King shrugs. "But that does not mean I can't plan."

"It'll probably take you forever to be able to really do anything now that I think about it." X-ray turns away. "I doubt you have any possible plans already."

"There is one thing I wish to speak with you about before you go." The Mad King says and X-ray glances over his shoulder. "Something that will interest you I'm sure."

"What is it?" X-ray turns too curious to turn away.

"A deal." The Mad King says making X-ray slightly blink in surprise. "I will leave the others especially your friends alone with something that I require from you."

X-ray raises an eyebrow.

"This has been something on my mind for a while but I wish to have you at my side." The Mad King explains.

"As a helper?" X-ray asks uncertain about this.

"No." The Mad King says making X-ray a little confused. "As my bride."

X-rays eyes widen. "Wha-what!?" He gasps as his mind is still trying to wrap around what has been said.

"Agree to be my bride and you can save the hassle of another battle along with who knows how many more against me. Protecting lives of citizens and your friends. All I ask is for you to be my bride and I will not be a threat any longer." The Mad King brings a hand out to X-ray offering it to him. "So? What do you say?"

X-ray looks down to the hand offered to him and he swallows harshly only to bite his bottom lip. He has no idea what he is supposed to do as he could do this to get rid of the Mad King as a threat for good... Or... Reject it and go against the Mad King who knows how many times. He's not fully sure what he wants right now as this is all just so sudden!

The Mad King will definitely keep trying until he takes down the two however it can all be stopped if X-ray agrees.

Such a heavy burden feels like it's resting upon X-rays shoulders.

The fate of the city somewhat rests on the decision that he makes here.

"How long until I have to answer?" X-ray asks unable to even think probably from the shock.

"Tonight." The Mad King responds.

X-ray closes his eyes a little tightly for a few moments knowing that he must make a decision. He stands there for a few minutes and the Mad King seems patient in waiting.

Finally X-rays eyes open and a little slowly he raises a hand only to place it on the Mad Kings hand.

"Fine. As long as you hold up your end then... It's a deal... You break this promise and it's off." X-ray tells him.

The Mad Kings hand curls gently around X-rays hand. "You won't regret it." He tells him.

"I hope not." X-ray says quietly to himself.

"Oh. And with the agreement in place there is something you should know."

X-ray looks up into the others eyes.

"My name is Ryan Haywood." The Mad King informs him. "Something that I will only share with you as my bride."

"Ryan." X-ray tries it out. "Well then I guess you can call me by my true name." He says. "Ray. Ray Narvaez jr. Haven't used that name in a while." He admits.

"A fitting name." The Mad King says. "I like it."

This makes the smallest hint of pink rise to X-rays cheeks.

"Uh thanks. I like your name too." X-ray responds. He really does think that the Mad King does truly look like a Ryan especially after his true name is revealed.

"Shall we take a walk?" The Mad King offers.

"Sure." X-ray agrees and hand in hand they continue with X-rays walk. "So... How is this going to work?" He asks the other.

"I still own a section of Monarch Labs that is my living space." The Mad King explains. "Only I have access to it so no one really knows about it. You could live there with me. It is a decent size."

"Would you show me?" X-ray asks.

"Of course I can." The Mad King agrees. "When would you like to do so?"

"Tomorrow. Still processing all of this." X-ray admits.

The Mad King gently tugs X-ray closer. "Tomorrow sounds good. We'll have plenty of time for you to explore." He agrees.

X-ray blinks. He had never thought that the Mad King could be like this.

He's gentle in the way he holds X-ray and he actually lets X-rays opinion to be added.

X-ray never knew that the Mad King held such a side to him and it makes him wonder about what is under that cold surface. He figures that maybe this really won't be so bad if he can expect this.

"What time must you return?" The Mad King asks snapping X-ray back to reality. "You will need your rest. It is good for you."

"Probably soon." X-ray admits. "It's is pretty late."

"Yes. It is late." The Mad King agrees. "Allow me to walk you back. To make sure you make it there safely."

"You're so kind." X-ray says before his mind can even process what he is saying.

"My dear X-ray. It is something only selected few truly ever see of me." The Mad King explains as they begin walking in the direction to where X-ray lives.

"Yeah. It's new." X-ray nods. "I actually kinda like it." He adds before the Mad King could ask if he doesn't like it.

"I'm glad that you like this side of me." The Mad King smiles and X-ray notices that it looks more genuine than smiles before he agreed to be with the other.

"Yeah. I could truly get used to being with you." X-ray admits out loud only to blush when he realizes this.

"It is good I make you comfortable enough that you can get used to it." The Mad King simply responds. "I hope to keep this feeling."

X-ray smiles and his worries about all of this start to melt away.

They begin aimlessly chatting the rest of the way there sharing their opinions on certain topics. They find out that neither of them drink for their own reasons after they noticed a drunk exiting a bar. They finally reach X-rays place in which they slow to a stop.

"Here it is." X-ray says. "Maybe I could show you my apartment sometime." He says figuring that if the Mad King is showing him his then it's polite to do the same.

"It'll be interesting to see." The Mad King responds. "This is where we part ways tonight." He turns to X-ray.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." X-ray responds. "Where should we meet?"

"We can meet outside of Monarch Labs." The Mad King responds. "How about at around noon?"

"Sounds good to me." X-ray agrees then he tries something. He gives a hug to the other who returns it.

They stay like that for a few moments before pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." X-ray says.

The Mad King digs into his pocket then pulls out something. "Here." He gives it to the other who takes it to examine it.

It's the missing piece from the Mad Kings crown.

X-ray looks back up to the Mad King who gives him a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Rest well my dear X-ray." The Mad King says then he heads off.

X-ray looks down to the piece then curls his hand around the object finding a smile coming to his face. He heads to go inside to his apartment going straight to his bedroom. He flops down onto the bed so his back is against it. He brings the hand holding the gift to his chest bringing his other hand up to cover his hand holding the gift.

Warmth fills his heart at the thought that the Mad King gave him his first gift.

He puts it on his nightstand and let's himself just relax to get some sleep. He reasons that he has seen and heard enough to let himself give the other a second chance. He of course will still be alert for any trickery until he is completely sure of the other. He's not going to let the Mad King slip anything past him as he gives the other a second chance. He finds himself drifting off into sleep deciding to leave everything for tomorrow. He awakens the next morning and gets up heading out trying to decide what to eat for breakfast today.

Vav comes over into his apartment. "Hey X-ray."

X-ray turns. "Hey Vav."

Vav pauses and examines X-rays face making the other feel a little confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"X-ray..." Vav begins. "You seem a little more happier than usual. You're practically glowing!" He smiles. "What's gotten you feeling happy?"

"Huh?" X-ray blinks in surprise and confusion.

"Come on. Tell me." Vav says grinning now. "What happened?"

X-ray thinks about what happened last night and wonders if that is what it is. "Vav." He begins as he wonders if he should tell Vav at this point. He himself still has a few lingering worries that the Mad King is planning something after all.

Vav waits for him to say more.

X-ray has a feeling that he knows what Vav will say when he finds out what X-ray has agreed to. "I think I found someone I might like." He admits. "But I don't really want to discuss it any further right now." He heads off to the kitchen.

"Wot!?" Vav chases after him. "You can't leave it at that! Why can't you tell me who has caught your interest? This is like a blue moon!"

"Not now Vav." X-ray can't help but chuckle. "Let's get some breakfast."

Vav slightly pouts at this.

Later...

Vav is pacing in Hildas lab where all but X-ray and Mogar are at.

"Okay what's eating you?" Ash questions.

"I just don't get it. X-ray finally finds someone he might like but he won't even tell me anymore than that!" Vav then sighs heavily.

"Wait. X-ray found someone?" Hilda questions in surprise looking up to Vav from her work.

"Yeah but he won't say anything past that!" Vav turns to the other three in the room. "And I just want to know who it is."

"It would be interesting to find out who has caught X-rays eye. Never thought this would happen." Hilda admits.

"The problem is we probably won't know anything more probably until X-ray decides to let us in on it." Vav tells them.

"Well I guess secretly following him isn't an option." Rusty says and the others turn to him. "What?"

...

X-ray makes it to outside of Monarch Labs and glances around until he spots the Mad King. He goes over to the other and the Mad King turns hearing him approach.

The Mad King turns to fully face him. "Ah X-ray." He brings one arm around the other and begins to lead him around the building. "You excited for this?" He asks.

"Yeah. It'll be something no one else gets to see." X-ray says in confirmation.

"Quite." The Mad King confirms and brings him over to a door. He uses his key opening the door and they head inside. He locks it behind himself then he turns to X-ray. "A place just for the two of us." He says. "Come." He takes the lead and X-ray follows after him.

X-ray is lead into a home like area that looks rather nice. He also notices that it is indeed bigger than his own apartment.

"Well let's start." The Mad King says. "This door here leads to the living room." He opens a dark oak door and leads X-ray inside.

X-ray glances around in slight amazement.

The living room is well furnished and it looks amazing. The furniture is a dark brown color with mahogany walls and well placed windows that have gold painted sidings. Finally a decent looking TV in perfect view of all of the couches.

"Wow." X-ray has a slight skip in his step as he moves more into the living room. "This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it so far." The Mad King says also moving further in.

X-ray sits down on one of the couches trying it out and finds that that are comfy.

The Mad King watches with a small smile on his face.

X-ray turns to look to the other. "We've only just started this tour and I'm already amazed." He says.

"That is good to hear." The Mad King responds.

X-ray gets up and heads over to the other taking his hand as the Mad King accepts the hand holding by holding X-rays hand back. "What else do you have to show me?" He asks looking into the others eyes.

"Come then." The Mad King responds and takes the lead again as they head off.

Next they head to the kitchen area.

It definitely is a nicely spacious kitchen. The walls are a nice beige color and the counters are a light grey with the cabinets being a light brown. The appliances look up to date and like they'll function just fine for quite awhile to come.

X-ray takes a few moments a little slowly walking around the kitchen checking it out.

The Mad King has a feeling of what's going on but he waits a few moments to allow X-ray to do his thing.

"There's a lot of space for cooking." Ray observes out loud. "I can make a bunch of stuff in here." He says gently trailing a finger along the counter of the space in the middle to give more room to put things. He stops and turns back to the Mad King.

"If you want to." The Mad King deciding to believe that what he believes he can feel is true. He wants to assure Ray away from such worries. "We can make it work between us." He moves closer then stops in front of X-ray who watches him. He smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about being a stereo type of a bride. Those kind are shallow people who believe that there way is the correct way." He looks into X-rays eyes more so than before. "You may be my bride but that doesn't mean that you have to become like the stereo type."

X-ray blinks almost is if from some realization then he blinks again and a smile comes to his face. He moves forward and hugs the other. "Thank you." He says gratefully but almost softly.

The Mad King smiles softly and returns to hug closing his eyes softly and smiling. "No problem." He assures the other. "No worries my bride."

They stay there for a bit longer before heading off to continue with the tour.

"Bathroom is here. It includes a shower." The Mad King gestures to the half open door.

X-ray takes a quick peek finding that the bathroom is a dim white color save for some things.

The tub that could be used for baths or showers is a nice dim baby blue, the tiles have blue markings that seem to go rather nicely. The shower curtain is a dark blue color hanging from a rod as is typical for showers. The shower head is detachable and the head is a slightly clear blue kind of material that is made to look nice. The sink counter is a white marble color with the sink faucets being a nice silver. The things you'd expect to be on a sink counter is there including toothbrush holder with a tooth brush in it and a bar of soap. The toilet lid has a nice navy blue covering and a small black trash can is beside the toilet. The toilet paper roll holder is by the trash bin and is a nice silver color. And finally there are some nice seashell decorations that almost appear be white yet have the slightest hint of grey mixed in. It all comes together rather nicely.

"Right." X-ray nods not bothering to go inside as there isn't much point to it... It's a bathroom... What is there to really explore?

They move on and come to the Mad Kings bedroom.

The walls are a dark mahogany, the bed is King sized with dark blue bedding and comfy looking pillows. The bed itself looks comfy in fact. The windows pavement and size is just right for the room. There is oak dressers with one even having a mirror and the closet door is grey as well as closed.

"This is the only bedroom. So well share it." The Mad King explains.

X-ray walks further into the room glancing around at the decently sized room that isn't too big or too small. "It's really nice." He says.

"Why thank you." The Mad King moves over to X-ray. "Why don't you try the bed?"

X-ray nods and heads over to the bed climbing onto it finding its as comfortable as it looks. "This is amazing." He gasps. "It's so comfy!"

The Mad King can't help a small chuckle then he heads to join the other. "And it's ours." He says making X-ray smile with the slightest hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Is this the last room?" X-ray asks.

"It can be if you want to skip the laundry room that also holds the deep freezer." The Mad King offers.

"That's a straight forward room." X-ray flops down onto his back looking up at the ceiling. "No need to show me until I need to go there."

"Okay." The Mad King slightly leans back placing his hands behind him on the bed tilting his head upwards.

Suddenly X-rays phone goes off.

X-ray sits up and checks who's calling. "Vav. Must be a villain."

"Go stop them." The Mad King leans over placing a kiss on his cheeks.

X-ray blinks in surprise and finds his cheeks dusting in pink. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes." The Mad King smiles.

X-ray leaves still blushing as he answers his phone.

The Mad King closes his eyes softly until he opens his eyes deciding to get up. He heads to the kitchen for a small snack. "I wonder if Vav knows yet." He asks himself as he walks. "Or any of X-rays friends yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

X-ray and Vav are lounging on the couch in the main apartment that they use. They had just defeated a villain and are now taking a break as the sun begins to set. X-ray is laying back resting his shoulder blades against the arm rest while Vav is just sitting on the couch.

X-ray begins to wonder how the others would react if they found out about what he has agreed to. His worry deepens when he knows that he's going to have to tell them eventually probably sooner than later. He blinks in surprise when Vav suddenly snaps his fingers in front of his face. "Huh?"

"You weren't even paying attention huh?" Vav asks in a frown. "Well should we call it a night?"

"Maybe." X-ray turns to the tv that is currently off. "Though there is a chance we might have one last battle before bed. So maybe we should wait?"

"Yeah true." Vav responds watching X-ray the entire time. "By the way is something bothering you?"

"No why?" X-ray says still watching the black screen of the tv.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Vav questions.

X-rays eyes fall to half open then he shifts getting up. "Just tired." He says standing. "I'm going out. Feel free to go to bed." He heads out ignoring Vav.

"X-ray! Where are you going?" Vav frowns a little more as X-ray just leaves the apartment. He closes his eyes for a moment then he opens them and gets up still watching the door. "X-ray..."

Meanwhile...

X-ray makes it to where the Mad King showed him the entrance is and spots the Mad King outside. He approaches him in which the other turns to him. "Hey."

"Hello." The Mad King greets back with a smile. "Good to see you again."

X-ray smiles feeling his worries slip away for now. "I told you I'd see you later."

The Mad King nods. "Shall we head inside?"

"Sure." X-ray follows the Mad King into the building making sure to close the door behind them.

"Hungry? There's still some supper left."

"Ohh. What'd you make?" X-ray heads to the kitchen with the Mad King not far behind.

"I made some sausages today. It's in the yellow container in the fridge." The Mad King informs him.

X-ray takes the container out and opens it seeing that it is indeed sausages. "Cool. I'll warm some up. Want any yourself?"

"I'm good. I already ate." The Mad King assures X-ray and he grabs a plate handing it to the other.

"Thanks." X-ray places some on the plate then closes the container before putting it back in the fridge. He puts the plate in the microwave and sets the timer before stepping back to wait.

"Is something troubling you?" The Mad King asks moving over to X-rays side getting the other to turn to him.

X-ray slightly glances down. "Just trying to figure out how to tell the others."

The Mad King places a hand on X-rays shoulder causing X-ray to look back to him. "We can do it anytime you want. Plus it doesn't matte what they say I'll remain at your side."

X-ray smiles then giggles softly. "You know I never knew you were kind of romantic." He admits.

The Mad King smiles. "I'm not surprised. I hide this side of me. But not with you. Not anymore."

X-ray can't help but smile a little more at this. "Thank you." He moves closer and hugs the other who wraps his arms around the raven in a return hug.

"Don't worry about it my dear." The Mad King assures him.

X-ray lays the side of his head against his fiancées chest closing his eyes feeling content. His smile not leaving his face.

They only move when the microwave beeps and X-ray finds a fork pretty quickly as its in the first drawer he tries.

X-ray gets the food from the microwave and tries some. He finds that they are actually really good. He swallows what's in his mouth then turns to the blonde. "Wow. You make the best sausages."

The Mad King chuckles slightly at this. "Why thank you." He says as X-ray continues eating.

When X-ray finishes he cleans the dishes he used then puts them away.

X-ray stretches when that is done before turning to the Mad King. "What should we do?" He asks.

"Well I have something I want to give you." The Mad King gestures for X-ray to follow him.

X-ray blinks wondering what it is then moves to follow the other.

They arrive at the bedroom and the Mad King grabs something from a small box on a dresser.

The Mad King turns and walks over to X-ray. "Here." He offers the item on his hand to the other who looks down to it finding a key. "This is your key. So you can get into this home whenever you want to." He explains in which X-ray smiles only to take it.

X-ray looks up to meet the others eyes. "Thanks." He says then blushes softly only to move forward and place a kiss on the Mad Kings cheek. He a little slowly backs away a few steps after that still blushing.

The Mad King smiles though he has some pink on his cheeks as well. "Anything for you." He moves closer and wraps his arms around X-rays waist bringing him closer and X-ray accepts the embrace by leaning against him. He stays that way with the other for a bit in silence as they just enjoy the warmth of each other's bodies like a gentle reminder that they are real.

X-ray closes his eyes softly wishing that they could stay like this forever but he knows that they'll need to move sometime. He decides that it won't be just yet though as he wants to remain there for a bit longer.

Though they head to bed as their legs begin to get tired.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes for tonight?" The Mad King asks turning to X-ray.

X-ray blushes at the thought of borrowing the others clothes. He's never done it with Vav as there was no need so it's a new thing. "Um sure." He decides to agree.

"You can pick whatever you want." The Mad King tells him. "Would you like me to step out for a moment?"

X-ray glances away blushing rather hard now. He would say yes but if they're going to be married then would it really matter? "I guess it doesn't really matter." He admits still nervous.

The Mad King gently pats his head. "It's okay if you don't want to rush into everything about this." He assures him then heads out.

X-ray sits there for a moment blinking in surprise then he can't help but smile. "The Mad King is actually really nice." He admits to himself. He gets up to begin exploring for something to wear to bed. He finds a white t-shirt in the shirt drawer and he decides to try it. He takes off his hero outfit except for his boxers that he's wearing underneath. He puts the shirt on and the end of it reaches the top of his thighs. "This'll work." He says mostly to himself then he contemplates whether or not to get pants. He blushes and turns to the Mad Kings closet wondering if he even has any. He moves over to it and looks.

One pair of black sweat pants is the first pair that he sees. Though there are a few pairs of pants while the rest is some more kilts, blazers and a few long sleeved button up white shirts. Then he spots a jacket that is black with navy blue shoulders as well as three white stripes on the part where the blue changes to black on the sleeves as two stripes on the wrist area.

He decides to let the other have the pants and heads back to the bed where he sits down on it. His legs bent and off to the side a little as he places one hand on the bed and the other on his thigh. He looks down to the bed blushing for a few moments before speaking. "I can't let myself get caught in these little things. He's my fiancée I shouldn't be nervous about him seeing my body." I say to remind myself. "I can do this. No pants is a go!" I am about to bring my hands up to chest level to clench into determined fists when a knock comes to the door.

There's only one person that could be.

"Come in." X-ray says.

The Mad King comes in shutting the door behind himself and smiles softly at seeing X-ray with only a shirt. He notices that X-ray is still a little nervous. "Would you like pants?" He asks.

"No I'm fine. This is comfy." X-ray assures him.

"Well it looks nice on you." The Mad King informs X-ray smiling a little more. He turns heading for the closet.

X-ray blushes a little more at this. "Thank you."

The Mad King looks in his closet and reaches over grabbing his sweatpants. "Would you mind if I changed here?" He asks looking back to X-ray. "You can look away if you want."

X-ray turns red and just nods.

The Mad King begins changing and at first X-ray glances away.

Though X-ray slowly steals a glance at the other and his ears burn from the blush reaching them. His eyes skirt over what he can see of the other and he must admit that he likes what he sees. His mind then decides to remind him that it is all his and it makes his heart skip a beat at the thought. He's all Ryans and Ryan is all his.

The Mad King finishes changing in which X-ray turns away only to move closer to the pillow by crawling. He turns and smiles with a blush when he sees this. He goes over to the other and climbs into bed as well only wearing the sweat pants. "Ready for bed?" He asks in which X-ray nods. "Alright. Let's settle in."

They climb under the covers settling side by side as they get comfortable in their spots. They both mentally agree that even laying side by side they feel rather comfy and warm.

X-ray closes his eyes hoping for sleep to come and is soon drifting off. He has no problems with it even as its his first night sleeping next to the Mad King... No... To Ryan.

The Mad King isn't far off himself as he too drifts off.

The morning comes all too soon as X-ray groans softly not wanting to awaken. Eventually the morning light wins and X-ray blinks his eyes open to half way.

It takes him a moment to realize that he's sleeping next to the Mad King.

He sits up then it only takes a moment for his sleepy mind to catch up and he remembers everything. He turns and stretches before deciding to get up. He heads to the kitchen to see what's for breakfast today.

Not long after the Mad King blinks awake and he sees that the other is gone so he wonders if a villain popped up. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to get a drink of water when he finds X-ray in there still wearing the shirt from last night. "Morning." He greets with a smile.

"You have nothing good for breakfast." X-ray says crossing his arms over his chest.

The Mad King chuckles softly. "Guess I'll have to go get some food."

"By the way." X-ray turns to the other. "How do you have any money?"

"I am a founder of the Monarch labs." The Mad King says as he gets a glass of water. He turns to look to the other. "Even if I get chased out Hilda can't change that I still receive money from the place like a paycheck." He explains then takes a drink of his glass of water.

"Well that's one way to do it." X-ray nods.

The Mad King lowers his glass. "What about you?"

"Kind of a thing with the whole super hero thing." X-ray explains in which the Mad King nods.

"Well. We might as well go out for breakfast then." The Mad King says. "I can pick up some food for here later."

"Okay. Let's go get dressed." X-ray takes the lead to the bedroom as the Mad King follows. "I think maybe we can try to be in the room at the same time." He adds.

"If you are comfortable with it." The Mad King responds.

They make it and X-ray heads to where he left his X-ray outfit while the Mad King heads to the closet first.

X-ray strips off the shirt he has on all while blushing and he doesn't notice that the Mad King sneaks a peek before turning back to the closet knowing he'll need to get a shirt from the dresser.

The two get dressed then the Mad King grabs something else from the closet.

"Ryan?" X-ray asks and turns to the Mad King. He notices that the Mad King is wearing the jacket, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"One second. There's something I wanted to do today. I got this and was waiting for a good time and I believe now is a good time." The Mad King says and he comes over to X-ray. "Now I know I already have your answer but I wanted to do this properly." He falls to one knee. "X-ray. Please be my bride." He shows X-ray a gold colored ring with a diamond that seems to be held in place by the part of the ring that splits into two each as if to hold the diamond.

X-ray gasps softly but nods. "You know I said yes." He says feeling his chest swell in happiness.

The Mad King smiles happily and stands.

X-ray removes his glove. "I think we should put it on without the glove in between it. It'll make it all the more real and meaningful." He says slightly blushing.

"Okay." The Mad King agrees kissing X-ray's temple then he slips the ring onto X-rays finger finding it is a perfect fit.

X-ray hugs the other when this is done. "Thank you." He says and the Mad King hugs him back.

"No problem my dear."

When they pull apart the Mad King puts another ring in X-rays hand.

X-ray smiles with a slight blush understanding what the other wants him to do. He takes the Mad Kings hand and slips it onto his finger like the Mad King did for him.

Matching promise slash engagement rings to allow them to place claim on each other and it warms them both to the core.

After a quick kiss the two then head off for breakfast and when they are done X-ray gets a text that a villain has appeared so after a quick kiss from the Mad King he heads off.

"Vav!" X-ray calls as he spots the other heading to the place as well. "What's the situation?"

Vav slightly glances him then turns back to where he is going as he remains silent not looking happy.

"What's with him?" X-ray questions himself confused at this cold silent treatment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The two reach the location and find a man who has on a rather worn baseball cap and a purple button up t-shirt as well as purple pants.

The man is grinning widely and he has a device in his hand. He laughs. "Soon I will give the signal to my remote controlled aircraft and all you folks here will have to deal with wet clothes when water is poured on you! Mwhahaha!"

"Oh no!" There is gasps.

"Not if we can help it!" X-ray says as he and Vav move forward.

The villain turns to them. "Ah. I get to coat you in water too?" He chuckles. "Oh I will enjoy this!"

X-ray sends a blast at the villain as he moves to push the button and it knocks it out of his hand.

"No!" The villain chases after the remote but it crashes onto the ground breaking. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Vav grabs the villain restraining him.

"Well done." X-ray says smiling only to frown when Vav doesn't even turn to look to him.

Vav takes the villain off over to the police that are nearby.

X-ray blinks in confusion. "What's up with him? Vav is never this quiet." He moves to follow but Vav leaves heading off somewhere. "Vav? What's going on?" He asks no one in particular. He decides that he will find out for himself. He heads to the apartment for now to wait for Vav as he has no idea where his friend went off to. He almost runs into Vav on the way there. "Vav. It's good I found you." He begins as he reaches towards the other but Vav just kinda shrugs him off then continues off wherever he's going. He watches feeling a little hurt. "Vav…?"

Vav refused to talk to X-ray throughout the entire day and as night comes upon them X-ray has had enough.

In the apartment X-ray approaches Vav so he is blocking the way to the front door.

"Enough is enough." X-ray says a little sharply out of frustration from today. "Vav! Tell me what's wrong! I'm your friend!"

"Friend!?" Vav says with a slight growl as his eyes narrow in anger. "FRIENDS!? I highly doubt that!"

"Vav? What happened? What did I do?" X-ray asks feeling hurt and confused now.

"You know what you did!" Vav spits in anger. "Don't you play bloody innocent with me! You're not my friend! I'd never be friends with someone like you!"

"Vav-" X-ray is cut off as Vav continues.

"I can't believe I trusted you! And it was all for nothing! That so called friendship meant nothing to you! I wish I had never met you! Especially now that I know you betrayed me for the Mad King! How could you side with him! I should have noticed that you were his spy! You traitor! I saw you with him and you were rather friendly with him making it all the more obvious!"

"Wait! Vav!" X-ray begins as he realizes what Vav is talking about. "You don't understand-"

"There is nothing to understand!" Vav snaps back. "The Mad King is just a filthy villain and now it seems that you are as well!"

X-ray clenches his hands into fists as everything boils over. "You don't know him!" He snaps back.

"I do know him! He's nothing but a criminal! That's all he will ever be!"

"You aren't giving him a chance! He is different! He has changed!"

"Villains don't change!" Vav growls.

"They can!" X-ray counters.

"No! They can't!"

Ash, Hilda and Rusty walk in and Hilda is about to say something when they notice the two glaring at each other as the argument continues.

"You aren't even giving it a chance!" X-ray almost yells.

"There is no point in it! I know what will happen!" Vav snarls back. "That never changes!"

"I can't believe you." X-ray growls lowly as the other three move a little more into the apartment now worried about whatever this fight is about.

"No." Vav's eyes are as narrowed as they can be in rage. "I can't believe you!"

X-ray turns away letting his eyes be hidden by the shadows cast from his bangs and walks away only to stop once his back to all four that are watching him. He slightly moves his head as if to glance back but he doesn't show his face. He then turns away only to run off.

"X-ray!" Ash calls but X-ray is gone. She turns to Vav. "What was that about!?" She demands.

Vav looks away then retreats to his room.

"This doesn't look good." Hilda sighs. "What could they be arguing about now?"

Meanwhile….

X-ray runs away from the apartment as tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't look at Vav before he left because he didn't want the other to have the satisfaction of seeing his tears. He keeps running until he has to stop to catch his breath even as his breath is also mixed with sobs, placing a hand on the wall. "I… I can't believe it… My friend… Wouldn't listen…." He sobs then leans his body against the wall staying for a few moments before pushing himself away after crying for a bit and heading off to the only place he can think of going to. He makes it and lets himself in locking the door behind him. He heads to where he knows the bedroom is sniffling every now and again and he opens the door and finds a shape laying on the bed under the covers. He sniffles and heads inside climbing into bed next to the other.

The Mad King blinks his eyes open to half way. He had thought that maybe X-ray was going to stay with Vav tonight as it had gotten a little late. "Ray?" He questions then his eyes widen and open more as he realizes that X-ray is still crying a little. He quickly wraps his arms around the other pulling him close. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asks rather worried now.

X-ray snuggles closer and places his hands on the others chest. "I don't want to talk now." He says. "Can we just lay here? I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay." The Mad King keeps him close and X-ray's eyes flutter shut letting himself relax in the others embrace. He strokes his raven fiancée's back gently to help him calm down and keeps going as X-ray relaxes as even the sniffling comes to a stop. He keeps going until the other is asleep then he gently plays with X-rays soft hair. "I wonder what happened." He says mostly to himself in a whisper tone then he closes his eyes deciding to let tomorrow come much quicker. He eventually drifts off feeling better to have the raven in his arms.

The next day…..

X-ray and the Mad King are sitting in the living room as the Mad King listens to what X-ray has to say.

"Vav knows… And he won't let go of this belief that I'm a traitor. A spy." X-ray says. "He won't listen. He doesn't even see me as a friend anymore."

The Mad King pulls him close until he is sitting on his lap. "It'll be okay." He shushes the other. "He just doesn't understand."

X-ray leans his head against the Mad King's chest with half open eyes.

"No matter what he says or tries it doesn't have to change us."

X-ray closes his eyes softly mentally agreeing that yeah no matter what others think it shouldn't change them. He smiles softly glad to have the Mad King who truly loves him.

The Mad King runs his fingers through the ravens hair. "It'll be okay."

….

Things have been rather peaceful over the past week.

Vav has been avoiding almost everyone and X-ray has mostly been staying in the Mad King's home.

The Mad King has stepped out deciding to get something special to eat as X-ray is still reeling from the hurt of losing his bestest friend. He's been doing his best to help and this has shown to be helping even as X-ray still needs some time.

"You."

The Mad King stops and turns finding Vav glaring at him. "What can I do you for?" He asks with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I want to know what you are planning with this whole thing between you and X-ray." Vav demands.

"That is simple." The Mad King says. "I am planning to keep him as my own."

"There's more to it! Isn't there!?" Vav demands. "You have some evil scheme up your sleeve! I'm right aren't I!? That's why you made X-ray into a traitor! It's always for evil for those like you! Once a villain always a villain."

The Mad King glares at Vav. "How shallow." He hisses. "No wonder my dear rose was so upset." He moves a few steps closer keeping his gaze locked with Vav's as they glare at each other. "You only expect evil and that I have made evil plans. Not giving one a chance to redeem themselves it seems." He narrows his eyes. "And I will have you know that X-ray agreed to be mine. He came to that choice on his own and I don't plan on making him regret it."

"No. I know there is something more than what you show! You are planning something behind that fake kindness!"

"Listen here." The Mad King growls. "Don't make fucking assumptions Vav and stop trying grab at straws that aren't even there. I'm already displeased that you hurt him. But I'll tell you one thing. I want him to be happy. Thus… You're lucky that it might hurt him even more if I just attacked you so I will walk away from this and I hope you stop being so shallow. That you open your eyes to realize that the truth is only simple as that we want to be together." He turns away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to pick up." He heads off with that only pausing to say a few last words before continuing to head off. "And may I say that I hope you don't hurt him anymore than you already have."

"MAD KING!" Vav shouts but the Mad King continues to walk away. He doesn't follow as his body won't respond to his brain telling him to chase after the Mad King. He stays there even as the rain begins to come in almost pouring rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The Mad King returns home carrying a bag and closes the door locking it behind himself. "And of course it began to rain." He says mostly to himself. He moves further in heading towards the kitchen to get it ready.

Once done he takes it and heads to the bedroom guessing that X-ray is there.

He opens the door and finds X-ray relaxing on the bed reading a book.

X-ray is wearing another baggy shirt and the only thing he also has on is boxers. He glances up as the Mad King moves in. He flips the book over to keep his spot and the Mad King notices the title.

 _Blood magic._

"Hey." The Mad King sits on the edge of the bed as X-ray sits up.

"Hey." X-ray greets almost sleepily.

"I brought you something." The Mad King offers a piece of hand made chocolate cake to the other.

"Did you make this?" X-ray asks carefully taking the plate.

"Yeah. Thought it might cheer you up." The Mad King confirms.

X-ray shifts and places a kiss on the Mad King's lips. "Thanks love."

The Mad King leans in again stealing another kiss. "Don't worry about it. Enjoy."

X-ray begins to eat. "Wow." He says when he doesn't have food in his mouth. "This is good. You sure you're not a super chef or something?" He asks.

The Mad King chuckles. "I'm just glad you enjoy it."

Once done X-ray puts the dishes on the nightstand for now. He moves closer wrapping his arms around the other from behind as he leans against him. "I'm glad I have you." He admits. "Having you here helps me feel better."

"I'm glad." The Mad King raises a hand to gently place it over X-rays hands that are linked by his chest.

…..

"Vav." Ash begins.

"That's it." Vav says. "Something is going on! I just know it. The Mad King won't admit it but I'm sure that there is some plot going on."

At first the other three didn't want to believe that this is true when they were told two days after the fight… but they couldn't ignore the fact that the two had an argument and that X-ray actually left.

They haven't seen X-ray since the day of the argument and though all they know is that he is now close to the Mad King they still worry if he's alright. They are even sure that under the anger about the situation Vav is worried too.

"But what can we do?" Ash asks. "There isn't really anything we can do until we know more. After all you can't just run up and attack the Mad King when you see him. The people might see it as you attacking someone doing nothing wrong at least at the time."

"Then what!? Do we wait until some big evil plan comes around?" Vav questions.

"It might be our best bet." Ash responds.

Vav sighs. "But what if something bad happens before then?" He asks.

"Then we'll have to deal with it as it comes." Hilda says. "We need to handle things carefully." She is about to mention that X-ray is most likely with the Mad King even right now so if there is something sinister going on then the Mad King could have all info from X-ray.

Vav clenches his teeth. "We will figure things out and stop him before it's too late." He grumbles.

Soon they are out and about when Vav spots X-ray dressed in casual wear kind of hanging out in the area by the Monarch labs.

X-ray is wearing a black t-shirt, the Mad King's casual wear jacket and jeans along with a pair of runners. He borrowed it from the Mad King and he found some runners in storage that fit him.

Vav storms over to him causing X-ray to turn to him. "So what evil plan have you two been cooking up?" He demands.

"Leave me alone Vav if you're going to be this shallow." X-ray tells him.

"I will stop you and that bastard! I won't let any evil get past me!" Vav says sharply. "It's good you're not wearing your X-ray outfit. You're no hero." He stalks closer. "And I will stop you!"

Feeling threatened by the way that Vav moved closer X-ray reacts out of instinct and fires a beam hitting Vav's legs knocking him to the ground.

X-ray is hardly holding back the tears forming and a few escape. He raises a hand to wipe them before turning and running off away from Vav.

Ash, Hilda and Rusty move over to Vav and Ash slaps Vav rather hard.

"Seriously!? Stop letting your negative emotions take over!" Ash hisses at him.

"You're just pushing him Vav. I don't blame him for attacking." Hilda admits.

Vav slightly pouts. "Fine. Maybe I deserved that."

"Maybe?" Hilda questions raising an eyebrow at him.

Vav just sits there and pouts before eventually getting up trying to ignore his sore legs and cheek. He decides to head back to the apartment for now.

Meanwhile….

The Mad King returns home from going out to get a few things for supper tonight. He finds X-ray crying by the entrance way and rushes over to him. "Dear rose." He falls to his knees as X-ray is sitting curled up with his back to the wall. "What happened?" He asks as he pulls the other close to him.

"Why does Vav have to be a jerk?" X-ray sobs.

The Mad King's grips tightens a little but he is careful to not hurt the other. He would have gone to go show Vav to not hurt his Ray but he knows that he should focus on helping X-ray. "Don't listen to whatever he said." He says then helps the other to his feet. "Come on. Let's head inside my beautiful fiancée." He leads X-ray into their home where they lay together on the couch for a bit the bag the Mad King was carrying sitting beside the coffee table currently forgotten. He is laying on his back with X-ray laying over top as they cuddle and the Mad King strokes his hand down X-rays back only to lift it back up to about X-ray's shoulders blades only to stroke his back again. He mummers some sweet nothings to help calm X-ray down and X-ray soon finds himself smiling softly as if the Mad King just knows what to do like an instinct.

… Two days later…

X-ray's outfit was washed as X-ray did some laundry and now he is putting it back on. He had heard from the news that a villain appeared not too far from here. He decided that he needed to go out and do something.

The Mad King comes over to him. He is coming dressed as his usual self as people know him and he is coming with X-ray since with the engagement they are a team now. "Ready?"

X-ray turns to him and nods. "All set!"

"Okay."

They leave and head to where the villain is finding that it is one that appears to be ready to attack with a knife for anyone who dares to try to get close to him.

"Haha! Soon you will all witness my master plan! Darkness will be over the city every night as soon as I suck all the power from this city!" He then laughs manically throwing his head back as he does so.

"This seems rather dangerous." The Mad King says frowning in worry. "Especially if anyone tries to move close to him."

"Good thing that I can attack from a distance then." X-ray says then he heads to confront the villain. "Halt!"

The Mad King watches ready to help if needed.

"Ah. A so called hero?" The villain chuckles. "Oh I don't think so." He dashes forward and X-ray fires a beam at him hitting his shoulder. "Ah!" He tries to slash at X-ray with the knife through the pain but X-ray jumps back avoiding it.

X-ray sends another blast at the villains chest knocking him back with a slight cry. He is about to fire again to aim for the hand with the knife when suddenly he hears a shout of his name in surprise. He glances and notices Hilda, Ash, Rusty and of course Vav with Ash being the one that said his name in surprise.

The villain throws the knife right at him and he turns but doesn't have any time to do anything about it.

But before the knife could hit him there is a flash of yellow followed by a clashing metal sounds as the knife is knocked away.

X-ray smiles knowing that the Mad King had thrown his crown like a boomerang and saved him from the knife. He moves to try to pin the villain down before he can try anything else.

But the villain quickly jumps to his feet and X-ray skids to a stop only to reach up to try to reach his glasses and power them up before the villain can get him. The villain laughs as he pulls a fist back as he charges X-ray. He suddenly reveals a hidden blade just before he is about to swing at the raven.

But he is suddenly stopped by a rather rough and painfully tight grip on his arm.

There are gasps and mummers of shock at who has stepped in to stop the man.

AN:

Blood magic is a real book. I just glanced around my room for a title and I went between that book or I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you. I originally went with the other title but I ended up deciding that Blood magic sounded like a better book for the Mad King to have lying around.

Hope you are enjoying so far.

Kitkat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The villain turns and finds himself looking at a rather pissed off Mad King with his crown back on his head. He can feel terror surging through his veins.

The Mad King growls at him then suddenly twists his arm causing a sickening crack to be heard as the villain's arm is broken.

The villain shouts in pain then collapses to his knees as the Mad King releases the broken arm.

X-ray shoots a beam at the villains thighs causing him to fall to the ground laying there whimpering in pain.

The Mad King is about to reach for his crown to finish off the villain for almost hurting X-ray when X-ray moves over to him placing a hand on his arm. He turns to the raven with a softer look than the glare of rage and hatred he was sending the villain.

X-ray shakes his head softly and the Mad King gives in wrapping his arm around his fiancée instead. He smiles pleased at the other for that.

The villain is soon taken away by some cops and X-ray turns as Hilda, Ash, Rusty and Vav run over to the two of them.

The Mad King notices and turns too. He and X-ray turn to face the four as the Mad King's arm slips off of the raven.

"I can't believe it!" Ash says in shock. "You just jumped in there and saved him!"

"But why would evil people and backstabbers fight crime?" Vav questions seeming to be still a little suspicious but he also has this look of being conflicted now.

The Mad King growls as X-ray flinches. He grabs his crown obviously about to deal with Vav for hurting X-ray.

X-ray moves in between the Mad King and the four standing there facing mostly facing the Mad King who meets his gaze with a softer look than the four thought he was capable of. He gives the other a warning look to not do that and the Mad King gives in raising his hands in surrender making X-ray smile.

"So you and the Mad King?" Hilda asks and X-ray looks over his shoulder at her. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yup." X-ray confirms with a smile. "But don't worry. He can be pretty harmless." He turns back to the Mad King and steals his crown placing it on his own head with a playful sticking out of his tongue. He puts his tongue back in his mouth before he speaks. "Well. We should get out of here." He takes the lead.

"Fine by me." The Mad King says and follows X-ray surprising anyone watching at how relaxed he is despite having his crown stolen by X-ray.

"Wait!"

The one that called for them to wait surprises the Mad King and X-ray making them pause then look back to the four or more specifically Vav who had called out to them.

Vav moves forward hanging his head. "I have something to say." He looks up with a sad expression when he stops walking. "I'm sorry."

"Vav…" X-ray says softly.

"I really was shallow and I didn't even listen. I didn't give you a chance. And for that I'm sorry." Vav apologizes. "But now." His lips curl up softly in a smile. "I can see just how wrong I was. I think you two are rather perfect for each other. So… Will you forgive me?"

There are a few moments of silence then X-ray is the first to move walking right up to Vav.

Vav watches waiting for a response and X-ray stops in front of him his expression almost looking blank.

Suddenly X-ray slaps Vav.

Vav stumbles a step or two as he is standing unlike when Ash slapped him.

X-ray smiles softly. "Now I forgive you." He says in a happier tone.

Vav laughs slightly. "Thanks for that." He says not mad about the slap at all.

The Mad King smiles then closes his eyes softly as he shakes his head slightly chuckling himself with his arms crossed over his chest. "I think that slap was from both of us." He says.

X-ray heads happily over to his fiancée and wraps his arms around him in which the Mad King opens his eyes halfway and wraps his arms around the raven in return. "You know. I think we're perfect for each other too." He says.

"Same. This love is one of the only things that I will keep even in my grave." The Mad King agrees making X-ray giggle softly.

The four smile at the affection the two share and for any other spectators their worries about the two being together are chased away making them nod in slight encouragement or just heading off to do whatever they were doing.

X-ray truly believes that life is truly perfect.

…Six months later…..

X-ray adjusts his black tie as he is wearing a white suit he had gotten. He is in his changing room as today is the big wedding day. He has done what many brides choose to move his engagement ring to his right hand for the ceremony and then he will move it back to the left hand afterwards so that his two rings are stacked. He looks himself over in the mirror when a knock comes to the door. He turns to it. "Come in."

Vav comes in wearing a black suit of his own and gasps closing the door behind himself. "Oh X-ray." He says looking like a proud tearful parent. "You look amazing!"

X-ray smiles. "Thanks."

Vav moves over to him smiling wide. "I can't believe this is really happening."

X-ray chuckles. "A part of me can't either. It just feels so magically like a dream." He admits.

Vav chuckles softly. "Yeah it kind of does." He agrees. "I wasn't sure when this day would come because you never showed interest in anyone." He admits. "But here we are. The magical day has arrived." He pulls X-ray into a hug. "And I can't be anymore happy on your choice especially after you showed me that he could change."

"Yeah. Under the exterior he puts out Ryan's a really nice guy." X-ray says in agreement.

"Quite." Vav says in agreement. "You ready to go out there?"

X-ray nods. "Honestly I'm a little nervous though it's because it's just such a big day today and everything." He admits. "But I'm ready to do this."

Vav nods. "Then I'll see you there!" He heads off having to go to his seat.

X-ray turns to take one last look in the mirror before heading off to get into position. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath reminding himself that it will all be okay because he is giving himself to the man he loves.

The man he knows will take care of him through thick and thin. The man who loves him back as much as he loves him. The man who is the only one he can see himself marrying.

He opens his eyes ready to do this.

Rusty approaches dressed in a nice tux. He had agreed to take X-ray down the aisle to hand him off the Mad King seeing as X-ray doesn't really have parents so they decided to ask Rusty to take the parents place. "Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." X-ray nods and they link arms.

"I'm proud of you." Rusty says. "Not only have you brought out a good side of the Mad King but you found someone who will take good care of you." He secretly had looked at the two heroes like his own children as he spent time with them, Hilda and Ash. He hopes to have Hilda as his own like the two's mother… One day… For now he focuses on this moment. He feels his heart swell at this very moment but he knows it will only do more so when he takes X-ray to the Mad King to hand him over.

X-ray smiles and they turn to begin walking down the aisle as people watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

The Mad King is at the alter wearing a nice black suit and smiles seeing how beautiful X-ray looks. He offers a hand to X-ray politely as Rusty hands him over and X-ray takes it stepping up to stand next to the Mad King at the alter.

They turn to the pastor who smiles approvingly.

"Today we are here to celebrate the union of Ryan Haywood and Ray Narvaez jr." The pastor says. "Their love undoubted." He turns to the Mad King. "Ryan. Do you take Ray to love and hold for eternity as your husband?"

"I do." The Mad King says without hesitation.

The pastor nods then turns to Ray. "And do you Ray take Ryan to love and hold for eternity as your husband?" He asks.

"I do." X-ray says also without hesitation.

The pastor turns and the rings are brought over in which the pastor gives one to the Mad King first.

The Mad King gently takes X-ray's hand and slips on the ring. "I promise you that I will stay by your side no matter what life might throw at us." He says like a vow.

X-ray gets the next ring and the Mad King lets him take his hand to be allowed to slip it onto his finger as well. "And I promise that I will also stay by your side no matter what." He says also like a vow.

"Then it is my proud honor to declare you married." The pastor declares. "You may kiss the bride."

The Mad King and X-ray kiss each other letting their eyes flutter closed and people cheer as X-ray is now officially Ray Haywood.

When the kiss is broken the two open their eyes with their foreheads almost touching to stare lovingly into each others eyes.

Yes. That day was truly a magical and wonderful day and the Mad King proves to be an amazing dancer especially when he and X-ray get their dance together.

It almost feels like no time before X-ray and the Mad King are driving, the Mad King is driving and they are both in causal clothes, to their honeymoon which is a beachside cabin a good few hours drive away from the city.

The cabin allows them to have their own beach so no one will be able to bother them.

"We're here." The Mad King informs him and X-ray looks to it.

The cabin is rather nice looking. Sturdy and the view is beautiful scenery.

"It's a good place." X-ray says liking the place that they'll be spending their honeymoon at.

The Mad King pulls up to a park out front then with the car being turned off they get their seatbelts off.

X-ray is the first to step out and he moves closer to the cabin after closing the car door. He smiles in excitement as he's never really been to places like this before.

What's even more exciting is that no one would bother them here.

X-ray goes back to help the Mad King gather their stuff that they brought and take it into the cabin. He leaves their stuff in the living room for now to go check the inside of the place out. He finds that it is rather good in condition and looks plus it has a king sized bed in the only bedroom. He heads back to the living room but spots the Mad King in the kitchen so he approaches.

"You like it?" The Mad King asks as he turns to X-ray.

"It's lovely." X-ray confirms.

"That's good. Should we unpack?" The Mad King asks. "Or are you hungry?"

"Actually wanna take a _nap_?" X-ray asks with a smile.

"Sure. We can relax." The Mad King follows X-ray to the bedroom and they climb onto the bed find it comfy. He lays on his back and X-ray turns to look to him with a slightly suggestive look.

X-ray moves closer to his husband and he climbs onto the other so he's straddling him. He leans down on the others chest then places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The Mad King looks to him meeting his half open eyes as they smile at each other. He shifts giving X-ray a kiss on the lips that X-ray returns as their eyes flutter closed.

X-ray opens his mouth in invitation and the Mad King happily takes it sliding his tongue into the others mouth. He moans softly and their tongues tangle in a dance of love and passion. He grinds down against the other mostly out of excitement pulling a moan from the other. He can feel the other getting hard as he rather likes what he can feel through his husbands pants. He feels the Mad King slide a hand down his lower back until it reaches his ass where he squeezes causing X-ray to buck against his erection.

The Mad King rolls them over until he is on top of X-ray as they continue to make out. He slips a hand under X-ray's black shirt running his hand over the soft smooth skin that makes him just want more.

X-ray moans at the touch and his hands move down to slide his own hands under the Mad King's shirt pushing it up to feel the Mad King's own skin against his hands.

They break the kiss panting and move to allow each other to remove their shirts then they go for each others pants removing them along with their boxers.

Now naked their hands roam each others bodies then the Mad King brings three of his fingers up to X-ray's lips.

"I doubt we have lube right now." He says softly in X-ray's ear. "So we'll make do with what we have."

X-ray nods softly and takes the fingers into his mouth making them nice and wet.

The Mad King kisses down his jaw as he does this then begins to nibble on his neck.

X-ray moans softly at this and continues to lick and suck on the Mad King's fingers all too eager for this. He pauses to gasp when the Mad King bites down onto his neck.

The Mad King begins to suck on X-ray's neck as he removes his fingers from the others mouth to begin lowering them down to X-ray's entrance. He tries to keep X-ray distracted with kisses, licks and gentle bites all along his neck as he pushes a finger inside.

X-ray gasps at the intrusion but moans as the Mad King nibbles a sensitive part of his neck.

The Mad King works his finger in and out carefully as the beginning of preparing his husband for what is to come.

"Another." X-ray gasps. "Please."

The Mad King nods softly and he adds another finger getting a groan from X-ray. He begins to work his fingers in and out as he spreads them apart to stretch the other. He begins to suck on the sensitive spot on X-ray's neck to try to help keep him relaxed as he prepares him.

This sends a shudder of pleasure through X-ray's body causing him to breathily moan and he arches his back into the other's body when the other licks the mark he has left on that sensitive spot.

The Mad King takes the moment of pleasure to add the third and final finger inside of the other. He continues to stretch the other as he moves up to nibble on his jawline.

"More. Please Ry." X-ray slightly pants out.

"Okay baby." The Mad King removes his fingers then pulls back to spit onto his hand to spread it onto his cock.

X-ray takes a good look at the others cock and desire shoots through him like electricity.

Now that the Mad King has spread some spit on his cock to act as some kind of lube he moves lining himself up with the others entrance. He kisses his loves cheek. "Here we go dear rose." He says huskily.

"Do it." X-ray responds in lustful desire.

The Mad King thrusts inside causing X-ray to moan loudly and he stops once he is fully inside. He must admit that the tight heat is rather pleasurable. "You okay?" He asks a little breathlessly.

X-ray nods. "Perfect. Please fuck me into this mattress." He adds with a look of pleasurable lust and though he still has pain from being stretched so wide he just wants the Mad King to take him.

"Gladly." The Mad King says leaning down so his breath ghosts over X-rays lips as he speaks with half open eyes. He then leans down sealing their lips together as both of their eyes flutter closed. He begins thrusting in and out of the other getting moans and pants of pleasure with some pain from the one below him. "Mm." He can't help but moan himself as this continues setting a good pace right now. "You feel so good." He speaks as their lips are now only brushing against each other.

"You too." X-ray moans out then flings his head back with a loud moan of pure pleasure as the Mad King changes the angle a little hitting his pleasure spot. "OH YES! HARDER! PLEASE RYAN!"

The Mad King moans at this and goes harder and faster in his thrusting giving X-ray all the more pleasure as he keeps aiming for the pleasure spot. He is soon thrusting as hard as fast as he can go. "Ah. Ray!" He moans out getting a moan of his name is response.

"I'm getting close!" X-ray moans out and his face showing pleasure. "Ah yes! Keep going Ry!"

"Mm. You feel so good around me." The Mad King moans into X-ray's ear.

"AH! Yes! There! Right there! MM!" X-ray moans as his mouth just speaks while his mind is much too foggy with pleasure to even think properly.

"Cum for me." The Mad King moans and X-ray does so flinging his head back again as he cums all over their chests and stomachs with a shout of the Mad King's name. He groans in pleasure as X-ray's entrance tightens and trembles around him as he orgasms. "Ray." He moans huskily as he cums inside of the raven.

X-ray moans breathlessly at the feeling of being filled with hot cum.

They lay there together panting trying to catch their breaths as they come down from their orgasmic high.

The Mad King gently pulls out then settles next to X-ray only to get the covers over them as X-ray cuddles against him. He drapes his arm around X-rays waist lovingly.

"I love you." X-ray says as he begins to drift off feeling safe and content in the Mad King's arms.

"I love you too." The Mad King says then kisses X-rays forehead. "Go ahead and get some sleep."

X-ray falls into dreamland smiling.

The Mad King closes his eyes smiling as well as he follows his true love into sleep.

Both happy with how everything turned out. Happily ever after.

The end.

AN:

Mixed of written on my phone and written on my computer so hopefully mistakes were caught and everything.

I hope you enjoyed this story!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
